Nada es como antes
by Niina Uchiha
Summary: Por culpa de una mentira provoco que ella se alejara de él; tiempo después cuando se vuelven a encontrar se dará cuenta de que las cosas ya no son como cuando eran amigos.
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo los tome prestado...la historia si me pertenece; es un universo alterno espero y les guste.

* * *

_**Nada es como era antes.**_

El sonido del despertador lo obligo a abrir los ojos mostrando así unos bellos ojos negros como la noche misma; diviso la hora en el pequeño aparato que lo había despertado y sin más se levanto; después de tomar un baño y de alistarse para ir al instituto se dirigió a la cocina donde ya se encontraban sus padres desayunando, saludo a sus progenitores, tomo una tostada y salio de su casa... caminaba tranquilamente por las calles con una expresión seria en el rostro, las personas que pasaban a su alrededor lo miraban de reojo, los chicos estaban seguro que si lo miraban directamente este los iba a fulminar con la mirada, y las chicas bueno todo lo contrario, ellas lo comían con la mirada...

"la misma rutina de todos los días", se dijo mentalmente mientras se detenía en una esquina a esperar lo que le faltaba por completar su rutina de la mañana antes de dirigirse a clases...miro el reloj de su muñeca y...

-1...2...3...4...5...- termino de contar cuando escucho una voz que para el era armoniosa.

-Sasuke!- gritaba eufórica una joven de cabellos raramente de color rosa y unos hermosos ojos color verde jade, mientras se colgaba del cuello del chico.

-Hola Sakura- saludaba el chico mientras correspondía al abrazo de su amiga.

-Como haz estado Sasuke? que tal tu fin de semana?-preguntaba sonriendo mientras se prendía del brazo del joven para así emprender camino asia su destino, como todos los días...

-Hmp igual que siempre.- miraba de reojo a la chica quien solo sonreía.

-Vamos Sasuke, de seguro me extrañaste...-Sakura reia al ver la expresión que ponía su amigo debido a su comentario- Ash no puedes al menos fingir que te causa un poco de gracia?

-jaja contenta?- dijo irónicamente, sonriendo de lado.

-Buenos días Sakura-saludo bueno más bien grito un joven rubio de ojos azules y una linda sonrisa.

-Buenos días Naruto- saludó la chica...

-Buenos días fea-saludaba el otro chico de cabellos negros y ojos negros casi iguales a los de Sasuke - que bueno que ya volviste, no tenía con quien pelear-dijo abrazando a la chica.

-Idiota-contesto la chica sonriendo y correspondiendo al abrazo del chico... Sakura era más chica de edad que los jóvenes que la acompañaban pero eso no era impedimento alguno para que sean amigos, y que ellos la cuidaran.

-Acaso estoy pintado?- pregunto Sasuke molesto al notar que era ignorado por sus amigos

-Oh Teme también estabas aquí-bromeo el chico rubio a su amigo.

-Hmp...dobe- fue el único sonido que se escucho de Sasuke.

-Que fue lo que dijiste Teme?- grito Naruto, aturdiendo a sus amigos y provocando que las personas que pasaban por el lugar se voltearan a verlo.

-Ya Sasuke y Naruto aun es temprano para que empiecen con sus discusiones- trataba Sakura de calmar a sus amigos, aunque aun era temprano y ya los conocía, sabia que a pesar de sus discusiones eran buenos amigos, y que solo se comportaban asi por que ambos eran demasiado orgullosos para admitir que eran como una especie de hermanos.

-Ya compórtense Sakura tiene razón...además ya estamos cerca del...- Sai no pudo terminar la oración ya que una voz que todos conocían lo interrumpió.

-Sasuke amor- decía una chica pelirroja de anteojos mientras se tiraba sobre el chico y le plantaba tremendo beso. Si, nada más que Karin para interrumpir un agradable momento entre amigos.

-Hola- devolvió el saludo..

-Me extrañaste?-pregunto Karin hasta que se dio cuenta que no estaban solos- ah ustedes también están aquí ,hola- fue lo único que dijo de manera poco amistosa a los jóvenes que se encontraban ahi.

-Hola- respondieron de forma automática.

-Karin va a ir con nosotros?- pregunto Naruto

-Claro que si- respondió Sasuke medio enfadado por la estúpida pregunta según él; que había dicho el rubio.

-Sasuke pero yo quería pasar tiempo a solas contigo...

Sasuke iba a responder pero Sai le gano

-No te preocupes, nosotros nos adelantaremos... nos veremos en el instituto.

-Ya que nos veremos en el instituto Teme-dijo Naruto

Sakura no dijo nada sabia que un comentario suyo, provocaría una discusión con la otra chica...para nadie era un secreto que ambas muchachas se detestaban mutuamente y eso que eran primas.

-Oye fea que te parece si durante el camino que nos falta nos vas contando que tal te fue el finde y me dices lo mucho que me extrañaste...- decía sonriendo Sai mientras le ofrecía su brazo a Sakura.

-No dime a mi lo mucho que me extrañaste- hablo Naruto copiando la acción de Sai.

-Jaja ya esta bien- le respondió Sakura riendo y colocándose en medio de ambos jóvenes para asi evitar una discusión.

-Nos vemos- Naruto fue el único que se despidió de su amigo...

Mientras que Sasuke veía con fastidio, como sus amigos se iban.

-Karin tanto te cuesta tratar de llevarte bien con ellos?- le pregunto a su novia.

-Vamos amor yo trato pero son ellos los que no se dan la oportunidad de conocerme, además no nos vimos en todo el fin de semana que tiene de malo que quiera estar a solas contigo?

Él no respondió, solo tomo la mano de su novia emprendieron camino al instituto, Karin fue hablando todo el camino contándole todo lo que había hecho los días que no se vieron, el azabache solo escuchaba sin interrumpir, él era de pocas palabras.

Se soltaron de las manos al entrar al salón Karin se dirigió a su asiento, mientras que Sasuke se dirigió asía donde estaban sus amigos.

-Ya llegaste- dijo Naruto cuando noto la presencia de su amigo.

-Si... y Sakura?

-En su salón supongo- respondió Sai, con esa sonrisa medio macabra que poseía.

A Karin no le hizo ninguna gracia escuchar que su novio pregunte por su prima, ella sabia que Sakura era importante para los tres chicos y eso le molestaba... le molestaba tener que compartir a Sasuke con su prima, aunque estos hayan sido amigos desde pequeños y sin contar que conoció a Sasuke gracias a Sakura, también sabia que sin importar lo mucho que Sasuke la quisiera, estaba segura de que quería más a la pelirosa y eso era algo que debía cambiar. El timbre del receso había sonado...

-Vayamos a almorzar- propuso Naruto.

-Bien- respondieron los amigos de este.

-Adelántense esperare a Karin- tanto Sai como Naruto solo lo miraron, pero ninguno menciono nada.

Sasuke salio del salón con la intención de buscar a Karin quien había sido la primera en abandonar el salón cuando sonó el timbre del receso, él no era una persona que mostrara libremente sus sentimientos pero se Karin era su novia por ende debía preocuparse por ella; después de un rato de haber recorrido los pasillos, la vio saliendo del baño para chicas y con la mirada gacha.

Con un humor de mil demonios se dirigió al lugar donde creía que se encontraban sus amigos y de seguro ella también; y no se equivoco ahi estaban en el comedor del establecimiento, Naruto hablando con la boca llena, Sakura regañándolo por ser un maleducado y Sai solo veía la escena divertido, si la misma rutina de todos los días... sin pensarlo más se acerco, provocando que ellos lo vieran confundido...

-Sasuke te encuentras bi...- no pudo terminar de hablar ya que él la interrumpió.

-Eres una molestia- la miraba con furia- acaso te crees que eres mejor que los demás?

-De que hablas- no entendía nada, porque le miraba así?

-Que de que hablo? por favor ya deja de fingir como pudiste ser capaz de golpear a Karin e insultarla.- algo en su interior se movió al ver como los ojos de la pelirosa se llenaban de lagrimas.

-Eh?...Yo no hice nada- intento defenderse pero fue inútil.

-Y crees que voy a creerte? nunca te crei capaz de algo asi Sakura pero veo que me equivoque, no eres más que una de esas malditas niñas mimadas que piensan que pueden denigrar a las demás personas solo por gusto.-

-Ya basta Sasuke- hablo Sai una vez que salio del asombro en el cual se encontraba por ver como Sasuke hablaba a la chica.

-Si Sasuke ya basta, estas armando un gran alboroto, y todos te están mirando.- Naruto estaba molesto no le gusto ni un poquito como estaba tratando a Sakura.

-No se metan- en verdad estaba enojado.

-Acaso piensas que voy a permitirte que la hables asi- dijo Furioso Sai.

-Estas dispuesto a pelear conmigo por una persona como ella?

Sai no aguanto más y estuvo a punto de golpear al que hasta hace un momento era su mejor amigo, pero fue interrumpido por Sakura.

-Sai por favor no lo hagas- Naruto veia con tristeza como su amiga luchaba por no llorar.- no vale la pena deja que piense lo que quiera.

-Pero...-estaba a punto de replicar pero una voz llamo la atención de todos.

-Señorita Haruno el director quiere hablar inmediatamente con usted- hablo severamente un profesor.

La pelirosa no digo más nada, si lo hacia de seguro iba a llorar, pero no quería hacerlo después de todo ella no había hecho nada. Todos los alumnos miraban con asombro la escena, era la primera vez que el Uchiha le hablaba de esa forma a la Haruno, todos sabían que el chico era frío, serio y algo arrogante, pero no con sus amigos.

-Esto no te lo voy a perdonar Uchiha- era la primera vez que uno de sus amigos le decía por su apellido.

-Espero que luego no te vayas a arrepentir de esto Sasuke- y era la primera vez que Naruto le hablo de manera fria.

Tanto Sai como Naruto tomaron en mismo camino de que anterior mente había tomado la chica, ambos estaban muy preocupados por el estado de animo de su amiga, estaban más que seguros de que todo tenia una explicación, pero de algo estaban seguros no iban a perdonar a Sasuke por haberla maltratado verbalmente como lo había hecho. Y en cuanto a Sasuke daba por hecho que a partir de ese día su rutina no iba a ser la misma de todos los días.

* * *

Espero que les guste y si no es así me gustaria que me lo hicieran saber...


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la historia si...

* * *

Es sorprendente como las noticias se propagan rápidamente sin importar si son buenas o malas, en este caso no estaba seguro de que si era o no bueno enterarse que después del incidente del día anterior habían suspendido a Sakura una semana; estaba confundido, por un lado se sentía mal por el hecho de que hayan suspendido a una excelente alumna, pero por otro lado se decía que era lo correcto, que estaba bien que Sakura recibiera un castigo por lo que había hecho. Aunque talvez hubiera sido mejor haber hablado con la pelirosa y lograr que se disculpara con Karin, antes de haber recurrido al director, pero en ese momento se encontraba muy enfadado, que lo ultimo que le paso por la mente era intentar arreglar el problema de su amiga.

Las horas parecían no pasar nunca, ya quería irse a su casa pero aun le faltaba una materia para que terminaran las clases del día; no pudo prestar atención en ninguna clase, estaba como perdido en sus pensamientos, sus 2 mejores amigo lo habían ignoraron todo el santo día, y su novia Karin andaba contenta hasta se podría decir que feliz, como si lo del día anterior no hubiera pasado. Eso hizo pensar que talvez fue muy duro con Sakura, quizás cuando la semana pasara y ella se reincorporara a clases, podrían hablar e intentar arreglar las cosas entre los cuatro, después de todo ellos eran amigos inseparables desde muy pequeños.

Pero las cosas no siempre salen como uno lo espera, la semana había pasado sin cambios alguno, tanto Sai como Naruto seguían sin dirigirle la palabra, Karin estaba más empalagosa que de costumbre, era nuevamente lunes y no había ningún signo de que Sakura iría al instituto, no podía preguntarle a los chicos ya que aun seguían enojados con él y tampoco podía preguntarle a Karin sobre su prima, talvez podría preguntarle a su hermano mayor Itachi ya que era amigo del hermano de Sakura y de seguro él sabría algo, aunque estos últimos días Itachi estaba bastante raro.

-SASUKE- el grito de Karin lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-Hmp que sucede?

-Llevo un buen rato llamándote y no me prestas atención- él solo levanto una ceja como diciéndole que le dijera lo que quería- las clases terminaron ya es hora de ir a casa.

-Vaya no me di cuenta- respondió sin más mientras empezaba a guardar sus cosas.

-Ya me di cuenta, últimamente andas muy distraído Sasuke, sucede algo?

Medito bien la respuesta antes de hablar- No- fue todo lo que dijo antes de emprender marcha seguido de su novia, quien rápidamente se prendio de su brazo. Cuando se dio cuenta ya estaban frente a la casa de Karin...

-Gracias por acompañarme amor- dijo Karin antes de darle un corto beso en los labios.

-Hmp...

-No quieres pasar un rato, talvez tengamos suerte y no haya nadie- sugirió coquetamente.

-No tengo ganas Karin solo quiero ir a casa a dormir- y antes de que ella pudiera replicar o quejarse le dio un casto beso y se despidió de ella.

-Ya llegue- grito cuando cruzo el umbral de su casa.

-Hijo ya llegaste, como te fue?- pregunto amablemente su madre, una linda mujer de largos cabellos negros y una hermosa sonrisa.

-Bien- no tenía muchas ganas de hablar.

-Esta bien- no quedo muy convencida, pero no quiso insistir mucho- oye Sasuke hace días que no veo a los muchachos por aquí? sucedió algo?

-No paso nada, solo andan ocupados por eso no pueden venir.- hablo mientras empezaba a subir las escaleras para dirigirse a su habitación.

-Y Sakura? ella tampoco a venido- detuvo sus pasos, pensando una respuesta para su madre, no podría simplemente contarle de su pequeña discusión y que era más que probable de que la pelirosa no volviera por su casa, si lo hacia sermón seria poco lo que recibiría de parte de su madre ya que defendía y quería a la chica como si fuera su propia hija. Por suerte el timbre sonó y su madre fue a ver de quien se trataba, cosa que el aprovecho para terminar de subir las escaleras.

Molesto, confundido y cansado era como se sentía, no tenia ánimos de nada, por que se sentía así? ni él mismo lo sabía...

Una vez más el sonido del despertador lo despertó, y como todas las mañanas se alisto sin ánimos para ir al instituto, hoy estaba decidido, después de haberlo pensado bastante se tragaría algo de su orgullo y hablaría tanto con Sakura, como con Naruto y Sai.

Una vez que puso un pie en su salón fijo su mirada asía donde se encontraban un rubio y un morocho conversando, aunque a cierta distancia pudo notar el semblante triste de Naruto y el enojo de Sai; pero eso no iba a impedir que hablara con ellos.

-Hola- dijo llamando la atención de ambos.

-Hola Sasuke- Naruto fue el único que correspondió al saludo.

-Cuanto tiempo más seguirán ignorándome?- si no fueran amigos desde que prácticamente nacieron no le hubiera importado que lo ignoraran.

-Hasta que admitas que eres un idiota- respondió Sai con su típica sonrisa falsa.

-No me provoques- al menos ya bromeaban.- se que... me fui un pocos de manos- era realmente duro tragarse el orgullo y darle la razón a un par de tarados.

-Bien supongo que con eso es suficiente, viniendo del gran Sasuke Uchiha- menciono Naruto mientras reía acompañado de Sai.

-Idiotas... por cierto han visto a Sakura? Quisiera hablar con ella también-

-Sakura no vino- respondió Naruto.

-Supongo que deberé esperar hasta mañana.

-Hmp mañana tampoco vendrá- Sai estaba realmente molesto- ni pasado, ni el día que le sigue.

Sasuke los miraba confundidos, cosa que noto Naruto y aclaro

-Sakura se cambio de colegio al parecer al señor Haruno no le gusto que acusaran injustamente a su hija, por lo que decidió mandarla a otro instituto.

-Acaso tu adorada novia no te lo dijo, ella también lo sabía, hasta incluso quiso hacer una fiesta por su ida.

Su mirada buscaba a la chica que no tuvo consideración alguna para contarle que su amiga se había ido, comprendía el hecho de ellas no se llevaran bien, pero al menos Karin se lo hubiera contado.

-Si buscas a Karin creo que menciono que iría a tomar aire a la azotea- Sasuke lo miro fijo- no me lo dijo a mi, se lo dijo a sus amigas- contesto Naruto encogiéndose de hombros.

-Iré a buscarla tengo que hablar con ella- y sin esperar respuesta se dirigió a la azotea.

Se hubiera imaginado cualquier cosa menos lo que estaba viendo, al abrir la puerta que conduce a la azotea esperaba encontrar a su... a Karin escuchando música o leyendo una revista como era su costumbre; pero se equivoco la encontró si, pero muy entretenida comiéndose a besos con un chico de su mismo salón.

-Vaya no me digas que te esta aplicando el respiración boca a boca- comento sarcástico llamando la atención de la pareja, que se sobresaltaron al escuchar esa voz.

-Sa... Sasuke, yo puedo explicarlo- nunca en su vida había visto tan nerviosa a Karin.

-Y dime crees que me interesa alguna explicación tuya?- su tono frío parecía a congelar a la chica.

-Uchiha todo tiene una explicación- quiso hablar el otro joven.

-No me interesa... necesito hablar con mi Exnovia Suigetsu, asi que retírate- el joven miro de reojo a Karin y se marcho como el azabache se lo pidió.

-Sasuke por favor hablemos- Karin no estaba dispuesta a que Sasuke la dejara.

-No me interesa escucharte Karin, en este momento solo me interesa saber una cosa, y espero una buena respuesta.- en su voz se notaba claramente el grado de enojo que sentía en ese momento; pero aunque no lo creyera no era por lo que había visto anteriormente.

-Que... es lo que quieres saber?- era la primera vez que él le hablaba de ese modo.

-Quiero que me digas por que demonios no me dijiste que a tu prima se había cambiado de escuela.

-Que? Solo querías preguntarme por Sakura? Después de lo que me hizo, solo preguntas por ella?- como era posible que aun se preocupara tanto por la tonta pelirosa, pensaba Karin.

-Karin no me hagas perder la paciencia... y dime desde cuando sabes que se fue- tenía la extraña sospecha que el buen humor que tuvo Karin durante la semana, se debía a la partida de Sakura.

-Y para que quieres saberlo? Para disculparte con ella? Crees que va a perdonarte todo lo que le has dicho, y que por tu culpa la hayan mandado a otro lugar?- si quería hacerlo enojar y hacerlo sentir mal, lo estaba logrando.

-Aquí la única que tiene la culpa eres tu Karin- hablo Naruto entrando a la azotea; al parecer escucho algo de la conversación.

-Naruto tiene razón, porque no le cuentas al idiota de Sasuke como le mentiste.- Sai también estaba ahí.

-A que se refieren?- le tomo solo unos segundos en entender lo que había pasado- nunca te golpeo verdad, ni te insulto- no era una pregunta sino una afirmación.

Karin estaba pálida, no sabía que decir para defenderse, ni mucho menos para que Sasuke volviera a confiar en ella.

-Contesta Karin- le ordeno tomando fuertemente de sus brazos. Ni Naruto, ni Sai se movieron de sus lugares, sino hubiera sido por que escucharon por casualidad la conversación de Karin con una de las tontas que la seguían, no se hubieran enterado de que su amigo había sido engañado.

-Te mentí... ella nunca me hizo nada, solo quería que la alejaras de ti- revelo llorando, esperando así que Sasuke la perdonara.

-Escúchame bien no quiero volver a verte, te quedo claro- soltó sus brazos, y la aparto del frente, si la seguía viendo no estaba seguro de lo que sería capaz.

Cuando Karin abandono el lugar envuelta en un mar de lágrimas, Naruto se acerco lentamente a Sasuke, Sai solo lo miraba desde s lugar.

-Te encuentras bien Teme?- nunca había visto así al orgulloso y frío Uchiha.

-No- fue todo lo que respondió, mientras apretaba fuertemente sus puños haciendo que sus nudillos se pusieran blanco.

Ira, era lo que sentía, nunca en su vida le habían mentido, ni engañado de esa forma; nunca en su vida se había sentido tan mal como ahora al enterarse de que maltrato a su mejor amiga por causa de una mentira.

* * *

Gracias a todos los que leyeron y espero que este capitulo les guste de la misma forma que el anterior.


	3. Chapter 3

Una hermosa noche, en donde la luna reinaba el cielo en compañía de las estrellas...la ciudad estaba desierta, no se podría apreciar ninguna persona en las calles, pero quien lo estaría a esas horas de la madrugada? todo el mundo se encontraba durmiendo tranquilamente en la comodidad de su hogar, todos ecepto un joven de cabellos azabaches con reflejos medios azules y ojos de color negro como la noche, había despertado debido a una pesadilla, la misma que lo venia atormentando hace días, la misma la que de solo pensar le molestaba... ya llevaba mas de 2 hs despierto, através de su ventana podría ver como el sol comenzaba a aparecer fijo su vista en el reloj y se dio cuenta que aun tenia 3 hs antes de levantarse para comenzar con su rutina, intento volver a dormirse y aunque le costo lo logro.

El sonido del despertador le empezó a molestar, quería seguir durmiendo pero no podía, debía levantarse tenia una reunión con unos inversionistas...comenzó con su rutina de todos los días, se levanto con toda la paciencia del mundo, se vistió no se tomo la molestia de peinarse; su cabello rebelde lo hacia ver mas atractivo según era lo que decían las mujeres, una vez que tomo un desayuno ligero, se dirigió sin emoción alguna a su trabajo.

Cruzo la puerta de su empresa como todos los días, siendo saludado por todos los trabajadores a los cuales solo los miraba de reojo... escucho el amable y coqueto saludo de su secretaria, lo cual ignoro, entro a su oficina con el claro objetivo de realizar su trabajo, pero cada vez que intentaba leer algún documento, la conversación que tuvo hace unos días con su padre, lo interrumpía...

Flash back

-Padre dijeron que querías verme- dijo haciendo acto de presencia ante su padre.

-Si Sasuke, debemos hablar de algo importante-, toma asiento por favor- hablo el jefe de familia Fugaku Uchiha, mientras su hijo menor tomaba asiento.

-Y bien, tu dirás.

-Veras Sasuke hace días tuve la visita de un buen amigo, estuvimos hablando largo rato acerca de distintas cosas de nuestras vidas en familia y en los negocios...-

-Disculpa que te interrumpa padre pero te importaría resumir el asunto tengo cosas importantes que hacer?- estaba más que convencido de que le iba a decir algo que no le iba a gustar.

-Si perder el tiempo con la primer chica que vez es importante, pues lo perderás ya que esto es más importante- como odiaba ser interrumpido- pero lo hare resumido, tanto mi amigo como yo, pensamos en formar una sociedad, pero llegamos a la conclusión de que si nos unimos, formaríamos una sola gran empresa- Sasuke tenía un extraño presentimiento, no le estaba gustando para nada- veras el hijo mayor de mi amigo no siguió la misma carrera de su padre por lo tanto, él no podría hacerse cargo de la empresa familiar.

-Padre por favor solo dime de una vez que tengo que ver yo en este asunto?.

-Bien solo lo diré así, llegamos a la conclusión de comprometer a nuestros hijos, ósea tu y su hija en matrimonio; así tú podrías hacerte cargo de ambas empresas.- estaba paciente de la reacción del azabache.

-QUE? DEBES ESTAR BROMEANDO- como era posible que su progenitor hiciera algo asi sin consultarlo con él, eso de los compromisos arreglados era antiguo y no tenia porque obedecer.

-Esta situación le conviene a ambas familias, además es una joven encantadora, así que vete haciendo a la idea de estas comprometido y que se acabaran tus dizques cosas importantes.

-Me niego rotundamente a casarme con alguien a quien no conozco- definitivamente no lo haría- y dime por que no comprometiste a Itachi en vez de a mí?-

-Créeme que habría aceptado gustoso, sino fuera por él hecho de que ella es como una hermana para mi- se escucho la voz de su hermano mayor, quien acaba de entrar.

-A que te refieres? tú la conoces?- Si Itachi la conocía, lo justo seria que sea él quien lo hiciera además era su obligación como hermano mayor.

-Que si la conozco? acaso papá no se lo has dicho?- esperaba disfrutar la expresión de su hermano cuando se enterara.

-Pensaba hacerlo pero no me dejo continuar.- menciono el mayor de los Uchihas mientras suspiraba, a veces era difícil hablar con su hijo menor.

-Bien se lo diré yo- una sonrisa torcida se dibujo en su rostro- verás Sasuke, no podría aceptarla a ella como mi prometida porque yo solo la veo como a mi hermanita, la cual hace tiempo atrás por tu culpa se fue, pero eso no quito el hecho de que yo la vea como si fuera mi propia hermana.

-No estarás hablando en serio- no podría creer en lo que su hermano le decía, simplemente no era posible.

-Si Sasuke estás oficialmente comprometido con Haruno Sakura, si te acuerdas de ella verdad?- como agradecía no haberse perdido de ese momento, el rostro de confusión y enojo de su hermano era algo de lo que él disfrutaba...

No podía ser cierto, después de haberla buscado y de haber torturado sin éxito alguno a Sai para que le digiera donde estaba, por fin la vería y no solo eso sino que estaba comprometido con la chica de cabellos rosas.

end flash back

Estaba muy metido en sus pensamientos que no escucho cuando 2 personas entraban en su oficina... ambas personas solo lo miraban confundido.

-Sasuke?- ni un movimiento por parte del azabache- Teme? TEME.- fue el ultimo grito cerca del oído de Sasuke

-Acaso quieres dejarme sordo? maldito Dobe- gritaba muy enfadado, Naruto si que podía sacarlo de quicio.

-Ya cálmate Sasuke, hace rato que te hablábamos y no nos escuchabas, Naruto solo tomo medidas desesperadas- comento como si nada Sai mientras tomaba asiento.

-Es cierto Teme, en que andabas pensando eh? de seguro en alguna de esas chicas con las que sueles salir- comento en un tono bromista que molesto a Sasuke.

-No es nada de eso.- si las miradas mataran Naruto ya estaría muerto.

-Es por la reunión que tuviste con tu padre hace nos días?- Sai no era curioso, solo le gustaba molestar a su amigo.

-Si...

-Vamos Sasuke cuenta, no nos dejes intrigados-

-Eres un maldito chismoso dobe- medito un momento antes de contestar después de todo ellos eran su únicos amigos y estaba seguro que podía confiar en ellos.- mi padre mi prometió en matrimonio.- dijo con el seño fruncido más de lo normal.

Naruto no cabía de su asombro, y solo se lamentaba por la pobre chica que tendría la desgracia de casarse con un amargado como su amigo. En cambio Sai no tenia expresión alguna, solo sonrío con su típica sonrisa fingida, cosa que no paso desapercibida por Sasuke.

-Al menos dime que es bonita?- Naruto intento bromear, para asi de cierta forma levantar el animo de su amigo.

-No lo se, aun no la he visto.

-En serio, al menos sabes su nombre?- Sasuke se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió asía la ventana para poder ver através de ella.

-Si lose- aun seguía sin poder creerlo- se trata de Sakura... de Haruno Sakura.

-No... no puedes hablar en serio teme!

-Crees que jugaría con algo así?

-Pero no deberías estar enojado después de todo la has estado buscando durante estos 4 años- no entendía la reacción de Sasuke.

-La buscaba para disculparme no para casarme con ella- la situación lo estaba llevando a sus limites.

-No creas que ella esta feliz con esto Sasuke- dijo Sai quien había estado callado hasta el momento.- y conociéndola no me sorprendería que un día llegara y te digiera unas cuantas cosas.

-En serio Sakura seria capaz?- hacia tiempo que no había visto a su amiga, tanto había cambiado?

-Hablaste con ella no es así?- Sai solo afirmo con la cabeza- hace cuanto lo sabes?

Sai estaba apunto de responder hasta que se escucharon desde afuera unos gritos, uno claramente era de la secretaria de Sasuke y la otra no podían reconocerla, excepto Sai. Antes de que alguno pudiera reaccionar las puertas de la oficina se abrieron abruptamente, mostrando la silueta de una joven alta, elegante y... de cabellos rosas y ojos verde jade, esos ojos que ninguno de los tres podrían olvidar...

-Tú Uchiha...-hablo fuertemente mientras apuntaba asía Sasuke, y lo miraba con el seño fruncido- debemos hablar- se notaba el enojo en cada palabra que salía de su boca.

Sai solo sonreía al saber que había acertado, Naruto había esperado tanto tiempo verla que no podía salir de su asombro y Sasuke...

-Sakura...-fue lo único que logro decir.

Tanto tiempo esperando por algo y ahora no saber como reaccionar es muy frustrante.


	4. Chapter 4

Los personajes no me pertenecen, la historia si...

* * *

Nota aclaratoria: pasaron 5 años desde que Sakura se fue, y Sasuke no volvio a saber de ella...

Por ende después de 5 años se reencuentran. :)

* * *

Si creía que su día había empezado mal por el hecho de que no pudo dormir la noche anterior, estaba equivocado, sin duda alguna todavía no terminaba... Después de tanto tiempo sin verla, se encontraba frente a él y se veía realmente hermosa, sin contar con el hecho de que esta muy molesta...

-Lo siento en verdad señor pero no pude detenerla, pero no se preocupe enseguida llamare a seguridad- hablo furiosa la secretaria, como era posible que esa chica pasara por ella sin importarle nada.

-No pienso moverme de aquí sin hablar con ese maldito- no se pensaba ir así como asi quien se creía que era esa estúpida secretaria.

Los tres solo miraban la escena cada uno con distintas expresiones, el rubio se debatía entre gritarle a ambas para que se callaran o correr a abrazar a la pelirosa, el de cabellos negros sonreía, no le extrañaba nada la escena más bien lo divertía; y el azabache solo la miraba fijo, no podía despegar los ojos de la chica.

-Como se atreve a faltarle el respeto al señor Uchiha'- grito enfadada la secretaria.- quien se piensa que es?

-Le falto todo el respeto que se me da la gana- la pelirosa parecía querer gritar más que la otra chica.

-Llamare a seguridad-

-Ya fue suficiente- una voz grave silencio a ambas mujeres- están armando un escándalo.

-Pero joven Naruto, esta chica no tenia consentimiento para entrar, ni mucho menos faltarle al respeto al joven Uchiha- miraba a Naruto como esperando que este le indicara que llamara a seguridad y asi poder deshacerse de la fastidiosa que estaba a su lado.

Pero Naruto solo miraba a Sakura, esperando a que ella le digiera algo, no tuvo que esperar mucho ya que Sakura noto su mirada y decidió hablar...

-Lo siento- dijo de forma que solía hacerlo cuando era pequeña y se metía en problemas y ellos la regañaban.

Eso fue suficiente para que Naruto se acercara y la abrazara fuertemente, ella solo correspondió al abrazo; la secretaria miraba sin entender...

-Retírate, y no interrumpas por un buen rato- prácticamente Sai la hecho, nunca le había caído bien esa chica, era rara.

La secretaria salio del lugar cerrando la puerta detrás de si, se encontraba molesta, ofendida y hasta se diría que confundida.

-Naruto me estas asfixiando- la abrazaba tan fuerte que le estaba costando respirar.

-Lo siento Sakura, pero es que te extrañe mucho-

-Y yo a ti Naruto- respondió con una sonrisa, Naruto no creía que hubiera cambiado tal como pensó cuando entro a la oficina.

-Dime que no viniste sola fea-

Sakura abrió grandes sus ojos y se aparto un poco del rubio para mirar Sai, quien esperaba una respuesta.

-Jaja como crees, piensas que me hubieran dejado venir sola- rio nerviosa.

-Por tu bien espero que sea cierto- hablo mientras se acercaba para abrazarla- tu y yo hablaremos seriamente después.- la miraba serio, y Sakura sabía que tendría problemas.

Sasuke solo los veía sin todavía mencionar palabra, cuando la vio entrar y dirigirse a él de esa forma demostraba ser otra persona; pero ahora que la veía con sus amigos parecía la misma de sus años de instituto.

-Como has estado? ¿Porque no me llamaste?...- Naruto no paraba de hacerle preguntas y ella solo le sonreía.

-Ya tendrá tiempo de responderte Naruto, este no es el momento-

-No la eh visto en mucho tiempo, tengo que recuperar el tiempo perdido- miraba seriamente a Sai.

-Vamos Naruto ella tiene cosas que hablar con Sasuke- Naruto no estaba convencido- además o se ira por un largo tiempo- lo ultimo lo dijo con una sonrisa cosa que molesto a dos personas.

-Ya que te veo luego-dijo volviendo abrazar a la chica- y tu mucho cuidado con lo que le haces o dices-

Amenazó a Sasuke antes de marcharse junto a Sai y dejando a Sakura con el ceño fruncido mirando a Sasuke; y a Sasuke con su mirada inexpresiva sobre la chica. Ninguno sabía como comenzar a hablar, ambos tenían cosas que decirse, pero se les hacia realmente difícil y mientras siguieran asi más lo prolongarían.

-Puedo ofrecerte algo de tomar?- de alguna forma debía romper con el silencio.

-No gracias- fue cortante.

-Y bien de que querias hablar conmigo...- dijo mientras tomaba asiento, y la miraba fijamente- debe de ser algo muy importante como para que entraras de esa forma a mi oficina.

-Creo que sabes perfectamente de lo que vengo a hablar contigo- ella también tomo asiento, su mirada era fría al igual que sus palabras.

-Creo que puedo hacerme la idea, pero me gustaría escucharlo de ti-

-Bien...- tomo aire- DIME COMO DEMONIOS FUISTE CAPAZ DE ACEPTAR EL COMPROMISO-

Estaba seguro de que ella no estaría contenta, es más Sai se lo había dicho momento antes; pero no sabía que se pondría así. La Sakura que se encontraba ahí no era la misma que él conoció, esta era más seria, más fría, al menos con él. Seguía igual de serio, buscando en su mirada algún rastro de la chica que conoció cuando era niño.

-Si tanto te molesta, por que no te negaste tú- ambos seguían sin cambiar de expresión- según mi padre tu aceptaste sin decir nada.

-Crees que me arriesgaría a perder la mitad de la empresa, solo por negarme.

-Entonces no entiendo tu enojo.

-No entiendes?... el único motivo por el cual acepte, además de la empresa fue porque pensé que serias tu el que se negaría.

-En serio?... y que te hizo pensar que me iba a negar- sonrío arrogante- yo tampoco estoy dispuesto a perder mis partes de ambas empresas.

Sakura estaba enfadada, seguía siendo el mismo maldito arrogante, estuvo a punto de gritarle unas cuantas cosas, pero fue interrumpida...

-Además...-había dejado de sonreír para adquirir una expresión seria.

-Además que?

-Era la única forma de asegurarme que te volvería a ver.

No tenía la más minima intención de perderse la oportunidad de verla e intentar de recuperar su amistad, y de conseguir lo que después de mucho tiempo se atrevió a aceptar.

-Y dime para que querías volver a verme Sasuke?- ahora la que sonreía arrogante era ella.

Varias veces había pensado en que decirle, en como se disculparía por haber sido un idiota con ella; pero ahora que la tenia en frente, no podía y menos si ella lo miraba de esa forma.

-No creo que sea buena idea hablarlo ahora- disfruto al ver que ella volvía a mostrarse enojada- después de todo vamos a tener mucho tiempo, ya que estamos comprometidos- le parecía realmente hermosa cada vez que se enojaba sin dudas ese seria su nuevo hobi.

No entendía nada la actitud de Sasuke pero de lo que si estaba segura, es de que estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que sea por que el rompa el bendito compromiso.

-Estás seguro de que quieres estar comprometido conmigo?- era claramente un concurso de arrogancia- bien, si eso es lo que quieres, creo que no hay más nada que decir-

Estaba claro que ella pensaba hacer algo, pero él no le daría el gusto de cambiar de opinión.

-Espero verte de nuevo cariño- dijo en un tono burlón, cuando ella estaba por salir de su oficina.

Se mordió el labio, al escucharlo decirle así- ten por seguro que nos volveremos a ver corazón- sarcasmo era poco.

Definitivamente se divertiría mucho, ya tendría tiempo para disculparse con ella; pero solo lo haría cuando ella volviera ser la misma Sakura que había extrañado, y no esa chica con claros signos de arrogancia y rebeldía que acaba de salir de su oficina.

* * *

Un nuevo capi... Gracias a todos por su comentarios...

M falto inspiracion para ste capitulo asi q spero q les guste!.


	5. Chapter 5

Los personajes no me pertenecen, la historia si...

Les dejo la conti, espero les guste aunq no stoy muy segura...

* * *

Porque siempre todo tiene que ser tan difícil, porque simplemente no puede ser un poco mas sencilla y asi evitar los problemas?

Se suponía que había venido para librarse de unos cuantos problemas, pero al llegar se encontró con otro, porque resulto tan difícil hablar con Sasuke? porque simplemente no pudo haberse negado a la tontería del compromiso, como ella pensaba que lo haría. Pero no, él muy maldito, quería molestarla, porque era seguro que solo lo hacia por esa razón; pero no le daría el gusto, si Sasuke Uchiha quería seguir comprometido, con ella por la empresa de su padre, ella le demostraría lo que era estar comprometido con Sakura Haruno...

Al salir de la oficina de Sasuke se encontró con un Sai molesto y con un Naruto ansioso por su presencia...

-Hasta que sales, estaba apunto de ir por ti, crei que el teme n te dejaría salir- hablo con una sonrisa divertida, mientras que ella solo sonreía.

-Tenía que arreglar unos asuntos con él-

-Que te parece si vamos a tomar algo y asi me cuentas lo que has echo en este tiempo- no tenia la intención de dejarla ir así como así.

-Me gusta la idea, Sai vienes con nosotros?- sabía que él estaba molesto pero ya hablarían.

-Por supuesto-

Desde que llegaron al café Naruto no había parado de hacerle preguntas, acerca de lo que había hecho, si seguía estudiando, si había hecho amigos nuevos, lo ultimo lo preocupo, pensando que alguien había ocupado su lugar de "mejor amigo-hermano", cosa que hizo reir a Sakura y a Sai...

-Y dime Sakura y tus padres?-

-Ellos están de viaje pero vendrán dentro de una semana, para arreglar todo para el maldito evento- dijo con molestia.

-Eso quiere decir que viniste sola?- había preguntado Naruto. Sin notar como Sai esperaba ansioso la respuesta.

-Por supuesto que no- ella si había visto a su amigo pelinegro- unas amigas vinieron conmigo.

Explico con una sonrisa, para así intentar calmar el enojo de Sai, pero al parecer no funciono...

-Con unas amigas? crei que ya habíamos hablado suficiente Sakura?- al parecer ella no entendía, como él se preocupaba por su seguridad.

-Pero no paso nada, ya ves estoy aquí enterita.- Naruto los miraba sin entender.

-Que tiene de malo que haya venido sola con sus amigas?- ambos jóvenes se miraban, sin saber que responderle a su rubio amigo- paso algo que yo no sepa, Sakura, Sai?

-La verdad Naruto, es que aun no estoy preparada para hablar?-

-Tan malo es que no puedes contarme o es que ya me perdiste la confianza?- se estaba empezando a sentir mal, de no poder contarle, pero aun no estaba preparada.

Por suerte el sonido de su móvil, interrumpió el momento, disculpándose se puso de pie y se alejo un poco de sus amigos para poder atender, pero Naruto no se iba a quedar con la duda...

-Sai, de que demonios estaban hablando? porque no quiere contarme?-

-No es que no quiera hacerlo Naruto, ni siquiera se trata de confianza- suspiro recordando el difícil momento que paso la chica y todos los que se encontraban a su alrededor- fue algo muy duro para ella, por eso le cuesta hablar de ello; pero cuando lo vaya superando te lo dirá-

-Y tu no piensas decirme nada- al parecer se trataba de algo malo, pero de alguna u otra manera lo averiguaría.

-No me corresponde a mi decirlo- dijo Sai soltando un suspiro- tenle paciencia y ella te lo dirá-

Iba a seguir insistiendo pero vio como la pelirosa se acercaba y no venia sola, estaba acompañada de dos chicas que de seguro serian las amigas que menciono.

-Chicos espero que no les moleste pero traje o más bien me siguieron unas personas- dijo al llegar a la mesa donde se encontraban los chicos quienes solo sonrieron.

-Por supuesto que no molestan- sonrio mientras se ponía de pie para presentarse- mucho gusto soy Naruto Uzumaki.

-Aww encantada, yo soy Temari - hablo una rubia- oye Sakura no me digas que este es tu prometido, porque si aun estas en contra yo puedo ocupar tu lugar.- dijo divertida, mientras Naruto solo reía a carcajadas.

-Solo espera a que se entere Shikamaru que andas coqueteando con otro,- Temari solo se rio, el solo hecho de imaginar a su novio celoso, le causaba gracia.- pero no, no es con él con quien estoy comprometida; y ella es Hinata- dijo presentando a la otra chica.

-Mucho gusto- saludo mientras se sonrojaba al ver a Naruto.

-Igualmente Hinata- la sonrisa de Naruto hizo que la pobre chica se sonrojara el doble.

-Y yo soy Sai- dijo en un tono medio sarcástico el otro chico que estaba siendo ignorado.

-Hola- saludaron ambas sonriéndole, y Temari técnicamente tirandose sobre él para poder abrazarlo.

Él solo correspondió al abrazo, había veces en que esa chica lo sacaba de sus casillas. Ya se conocían de antes, y se podría decir que eran amigos

-No creas que nos olvidamos de ti, no te enojes- le dijo Temari, sin dejar de abrazarlo.

Estuvieron un buen rato hablando de tonterías, Las amigas de Sakura se estaban llevando de maravilla con Naruto, y ella estaba más que contenta por estar de nuevo con él y obviamente con Sai, los había extrañado mucho y tenerlos cerca los hacia feliz.

Las cosas cambian según el lugar en el que uno se encuentre; las personas cambian según el lugar donde se encuentren, con quien se encuentren, muchas cosas pueden cambiar, la cuestión es como hacerle frente a esos cambios...

Al parecer ya era tarde o eso supuso al ver por la ventana y no ver los rayos del sol através de esta, fijo su vista en su reloj de muñeca y si, ya era tarde; estuvo tan ocupado que ni cuenta se dio del tiempo. Una vez que salio de su empresa y se monto en su auto deportivo, empezó a hacer un resumen mental de los sucesos del día, la mayoría no había sido interesante; pero lo que sin dudas lo había dejado sin palabras, era la visita de su mejor amiga de la infancia; estaba tan cambiada que no parecía ella y no solo en su carácter, también es su apariencia, se había convertido en una hermosa mujer.

Tanto lo había deslumbrado Sakura, que no fue consciente de que había llegado a su departamento y de que un individuo lo esperaba dentro.

-TEME- grito haciendo que Sasuke se sobresaltara.

-Vas a matarme de un susto maldito Dobe- grito enojado y más aun al ver como Naruto se reía.

-Tenías que ver tu cara, fue única- no podía parar de reír.

-Idiota!... dime que haces aquí, porque no recuerdo haberte invitado- creyó que no se separaría de Sakura después de tanto tiempo sin verse, pero al parecer se equivoco.- creí que estarías con Sakura- tenía que sacarse las dudas.

Había dejado de sonreír, para tomar una pose serio.

-Estuve hasta hace un rato con ella...- al parecer algo había ocurrido- de hecho venía a hablar contigo de ella.

-De que se trata, acaso te pidió que intentaras convencerme de que cancele el compromiso?- dijo con una sonrisa torcida, sabiendo que Naruto no se negaría a lo que ella le pidiese.

-No, ni siquiera menciono algo del tema.- aun seguía serio.

-Entonces de que se trata?

-No lo se...-dijo soltando un suspiro y sentándose en el sofá.

-No entiendo, explícate- dijo copiando la acción de su amigo.

-Veras ella no volvió sola, vino con sus amigas y pude notar que eso molesto y preocupo a Sai- relato a Sasuke que lo escuchaba atentamente.

-Como que preocupo y molesto a Sai? por que le molestaría eso?

-Lo mismo pregunte yo- dijo mirándole fijo- pero ninguno de los 2 quiso contarme nada.

Sasuke seguía sin entender, y Naruto estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

-Al parecer algo malo le ocurrió a Sakura mientras estuvo en Inglaterra- dijo parándose y empezando a caminar por el living del departamento de Sasuke, clara señal de nerviosismo.-

-Estuvo en Inglaterra?- pregunto Sasuke, pero Naruto no lo escuchaba.

-Ella dijo que aun no estaba preparada para contarlo y Sai dijo que no le correspondía a él decirlo, eso me preocupa Sasuke.

Y no era el único preocupado, algunas veces Naruto era exagerado al contar las cosas, pero cuando lo hacía de forma seria era para preocuparse; ya que pocas veces se lo veia asi de serio.

-Tendremos que esperar a que ella quiera hablar- si tenia intención de preocuparlo, lo había conseguido.

-Que piensas hacer Sasuke?- era más que obvio que ninguno de los dos se quedaría de brazos cruzados; algo debían hacer para averiguar lo que le había sucedido a la pelirosa.

-Por ahora, tratar de acercarme de nuevo a mi prometida.- talvez ese algo malo era el causante del cambio de actitud de Sakura.

Si tan malo era lo que le había ocurrido él se encargaría de que no volviera pasar. No volvería a separarse de Sakura Haruno, aunque ella no estuviera de acuerdo...

* * *

Gracias por tomarse un minuto de su tiempo en leer, y en dejarme reviews, eso me ayuda a seguir escribiendo...

Saludos, bsos =)


	6. Chapter 6

Los personajes no me pertenecen; la historia si...

* * *

Corría todo lo que podía, estaba cansada no recordaba cuanto tiempo estuvo corriendo solo sabía que debía huir, si se detenía él la alcanzaría de nuevo y eso no podía volver a pasar; ya no podía más sus piernas ya no aguantaban, la iba a encontrar y la iba a lastimar de nuevo; se detuvo un momento a descansar, hasta que sintió una mano posarse sobre su hombro.

-Hola Sakura- con temor se dio vuelta para ver al dueño de la voz, ahí estaba con esa sonrisa que daba miedo acercándose lentamente asía ella, que solo pudo gritar después de reaccionar.

-SAKURA, Sakura despierta- despertó abruptamente debido al susto- tranquila solo fue una pesadilla.

Cuando logro calmarse vio a su alrededor y vio a sus amigas a su lado, todo había sido una pesadilla, una muy fea, no aguanto más y se tiro a los brazos de Temari mientras las lagrimas caían rápidamente sobre su mejilla.

-Shh tranquila, todo estará bien- dijo la rubia tratando de tranquilizar a su amiga.

-Si Saku, no dejaremos que nada te ocurra- dijo Hinata mordiéndose por dentro para detener las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir, le ponía muy mal ver a su amiga en ese estado.

Una semana había pasado desde la visita de Sakura, después de ese día no la había vuelto a ver, solo sabia de ella por Naruto quien dijo que no volvería a separarse de ella por nada, Sai directamente no le decía nada, cuando se trataba de Sakura, Sai era muy sobre protector; en fin era viernes y se suponía que el sábado llegaban los señores Haruno para reunirse con su familia y así formalizar su compromiso con Sakura, por ende era más que seguro que la vería el DIA siguiente, solo debía ser paciente, si espero tanto tiempo por volver a verla nada le costaba esperar un día más.

Tenía muchas ganas de ver a la pelirosa, aunque esta no quisiera verlo ni en pintura, pero eso cambiaria, él lo haría cambiar, no tenia intención alguna de perder más tiempo, tenía que decirle todo lo que no pudo decirle hace años, todo por su culpa y lo reconocía, aunque no delante de los demás. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una voz que provenía del pasillo; en definitiva Naruto seguía siendo el mismo tarado de siempre.

-Teme, como estas?- saludo, más bien parecía un grito mientras tomaba asiento delante de su amigo.

-Acaso no te enseñaron a tocar la puerta antes de entrar, Dobe- dijo serio, mientras lo miraba con el seño fruncido.

-Vamos tampoco es para tanto, la culpa la tiene tu secretaria, si ella estuviera en su puesto ella te pudo haber avisado de mi llegada.

-Y de todas formas habrías entrado sin tocar.

-Si pero ya sabrías que entraría, por que ella te lo hubiera dicho.

-Eres un caso perdido Dobe.

-Y tu un amargado teme, pobre de Sakura cuando se case contigo- una sonrisa maliciosa se formo en su rostro- si es que se casan.

-Ya veras que si.

-Bien si tu lo dices.

-Dime como esta?

-Como esta quien?

-No te hagas el idiota Naruto.- dijo viéndolo feo.

-Ya esta bien, pero no te pongas así... esta bien aunque hoy la vi algo decaída, según su amiga Temari es porque no durmió bien anoche, pensando en una estrategia pare deshacerse de ti- dijo con burla mientras veía como Sasuke apoyaba su frente sobre sus brazos y suspiraba.- yo creo que es cierto, las ojeras en su rostro no mentían.

En definitiva le iba a costar mucho trabajo acercarse de nuevo a Sakura, pero como dicen por ahí, "el que no arriesga no gana", y él era de los que siempre ganaban y esta vez no iba a ver una excepción.

-Dime iras mañana para el almuerzo?- pregunto viendo a Naruto quien en ningún momento dejo de sonreír.

-Bromeas por supuesto que iré, por nada del mundo me perdería algo así- conocía muy bien a Naruto y estaba casi seguro de varias ideas locas rondaban en este momento en la cabeza del rubio.

Llevaba más de media hora dando vueltas por todo el departamento que compartía con sus amigas, desde que había terminado la conversación telefónica con sus padres, se había puesto histérica.

-Sakura me estas mareando, podrías detenerte un momento.-

-Temari tiene razón, harás un poso en la sala si sigues dando vueltas- dijo divertida Hinata, prefería verla así, en vez de como se encontraba la noche anterior.

-Pero es que... es que...- se tapo la cara con una almohada y grito, para así tratar de calmarse.

-Tan malo fue lo que te dijeron tus padres, para que te pongas así?- pregunto la rubia divertida por el comportamiento de su amiga pelirosa...

-Dijeron que mañana hay un almuerzo con la familia Uchiha y debo estar ahí.

-Vamos Sakura, si lo piensas de este modo no es tan malo- dijo Temari ganándose una mirada interrogadora de sus amigas.- no me miren así.

-Explícate- Hinata no estaba muy convencida.

-Lo que digo es que al menos te comprometieron con alguien que conoces y no con un desconocido, como le suceden a otras chicas.

-En eso estoy de acuerdo.- dijo Hinata a favor de la rubia.

-No me van a convencer.

-Al menos dinos como es. - no iba a parar hasta hacer enojar a Sakura.

-Es un arrogante que se cree la gran cosa, con aires de grandeza y superioridad- empezó a describir a Sasuke como lo recordaba- puede ser un idiota pero cuando se lo propone, puede llegar a ser lindo, además tiene unos ojos oscuros que hacen que te pierdas en ellos si los miras fijamente y una sonrisa que... - no pudo terminar ya que escucho las risas de Hinata y Temari.

-Dime Saku estas segura de que no querer casarte, por que en la manera en como lo describiste sino te conociera diría que estas enamorada de él.

Sakura parecía un tomate, recién se daba cuenta de lo que dijo, después de tanto tiempo seguía pensando de la misma forma.

-No puede ser...- se lamento la pelirosa tapándose la cara debido a la vergüenza, mientras escuchaba las carcajadas de las otras dos, para amigas como esas quien quería enemigas.

-Ya estuvo Temari deja de reírte, así no ayudamos en nada... - hablo Hinata una vez que termino de reír, haciendo callar a Temari.- y Sakura, piensa también que no se vieron en mucho tiempo, talvez Sasuke Uchiha haya cambiado y no sea la persona que tu recuerdas.

Sakura dejo la almohada con la cual había ocultado su vergüenza, para prestar atención a su amiga; talvez Hinata tuviera razón y Sasuke haya cambiado, después de todo ella lo había hecho, porque él no.

* * *

Un nuevo capi, espero q se de su agrado...

Y gracias por sus reviews, y todos los que leyeron...


	7. Chapter 7

El día esperado había llegado, esperado por sus padres no por él claro... a quien quería mentir, estaba ansioso por volver a ver a Sakura, desde cuando se encontraba ansioso por ver a alguien? ni él mismo lo sabia. Despertó temprano, desayuno y una ves vestido de forma elegante pero sin exagerar tomo las llaves de su auto y se dirigió a la casa de sus padres; no tenia o más bien no se quería imaginar lo que pasaría cuando se volviera a encontrar con Sakura, la ultima vez que se vieron ella le dejo muy en claro lo que pensaba respecto a la situación, pero aun así él no tenia intención alguna de cancelar nada.

Al llegar a su casa fue recibido por su madre quien al parecer estaba muy emocionada.

-Hijo que bueno que ya has llegado- dijo al momento de abrazar a su hijo menor.

-Hola madre como has estado?- con la única persona que podía ser cariñoso era con su madre.

-Pues eh estado muy bien y contenta de poder ver de nuevo a la pequeña Sakura.- ya no tiene nada de pequeña, fue el rápido pensamiento de Sasuke.

-Mi padre se encuentra?

-Si esta en el estudio revisando unos documentos, tu hermano esta en la cocina con Naruto, falto Sai para que este la familia reunida- para Mikoto tanto Naruto como Sai eran como sus otros hijo a los que adoraba, los conocía de pequeños, por lo que se encariño con ambos.

-Sai dijo que tenia cosas que hacer- lo único que tenia que hacer era desaparecer de la ira que según dijo Sakura poseía, otro pensamiento que no le diría a su madre- iré a saludar a papá.

-Esta bien cariño, yo terminare de preparar la comida antes de que tus hermanos terminen con todo.

Golpeo suavemente la puerta del estudio de su padre, un adelante se escucho del otro lado, al entrar vio a su padre sentado con un montón de papeles en la mano, y con una expresión de tranquilidad en el rostro.

-Buenos días padre.

-OH hola Sasuke- dijo levantando la vista de sus papeles y mirando al azabache.

-Buenas, como has estado?- pregunto mientras tomaba asiento delante de su padre.

-Bien y tu? espero que estés preparado para la llegada de nuestras visitas-

-No te preocupes por eso, tratare de no decir algo incomodo- dijo medio en broma, aunque sabia que si Sakura empezaba, él continuaría.

-Se que no te agrada la decisión que eh tomado Sasuke, pero espero que comprendas que es algo que nos conviene a ambas familias.

-No te preocupes, lo entiendo perfectamente.- no solo lo entendía sino también le gustaba la situación.

Puede que al principio la idea del compromiso arreglado lo haya molestado, no le gustaba que le obligaran a cosas que no le agradaban, aunque la idea de poder manejar ambas empresas lo tentaba, pero aun así el solo hecho de que se tuviera que casar con una desconocida solo para conveniencia de ambas partes lo enfureció; claro eso cambio cuando se entero quien seria su prometida, aunque también creyó que la cosa seria fácil por el simple hecho de que no serian desconocidos, pero al parecer se equivoco.

-OH miren quien llego- dijo burlón su hermano una vez que entro a la cocina.

-Teme ya llegaste, y yo que pensé que no vendrías.

-Bien Naruto me debes 20 dólares- dijo Itachi mientras ponía su mano en frente de Naruto esperando su paga.

-Estuvieron apostando a mi costa?- y se suponía que las personas que se encontraban frente de él eran su hermano y su mejor amigo.

-Tienes cambio?- pregunto Naruto a Itachi, quien en seguida saco su billetera en señal de buscar el cambio.

-Para colmo me ignoran-

Estuvo a punto de golpearlos por que no lo escuchaban, pero unas voces lo detuvieron, además de captar la atención de los otros 2.

-OH por dios que alegría verlos- saludo la señora Uchiha mientras abrazaba a una rubia de ojos verdes.

-Lo mismo digo Mikoto, tanto tiempo sin vernos.- respondió la mujer, correspondiendo al abrazo.

-Estas preciosa Tsunade y tu Kakashi también te ves guapo.

-Gracias, es lo mismo que yo digo pero no todos me toman en serio.

-Vaya aun sigues siendo igual de presumido, tu nunca cambiaras Kakashi- comento Fugaku cuando hizo acto de presencia.

-Para que cambiar cuando se que así me quieres.- dijo Kakashi mientras se acercaba para saludar a su amigo.

-Bien basta de charlas, donde esta mi pequeña Sakura?- Mikoto estaba ansiosa por ver a la chica que quería como si fuera su propia hija.

-Se quedo afuera atendiendo una llamada, no debe de tardar.- respondió la otra mujer con una sonrisa.- y tu dime y los muchachos?

-Aquí estamos.- dijo sonriendo Naruto.

-No puede ser, pero mira nada más que lindos se pusieron.- dijo mientras saludaba y abrazaba a cada uno de los jóvenes.

-Como han estado Tsunade, Kakashi?.- pregunto el mayor de los hermanos Uchiha.

-Muy bien y tu Itachi.-

-Pues no me puedo quejar- comento con una sonrisa.- ahora que lo noto donde esta mi cerezo?

Antes de que alguno pudiera decir algo Sakura hizo acto de presencia llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

-Lamento la demora, buenos días a todos- saludo la chica con una linda sonrisa.

-Sakura- técnicamente grito Naruto, para después abrazar a la pelirosa.

-Ya Naruto, suéltala que yo también la quiero abrazar.- dijo Itachi, mientras asía a un lado al rubio, para poder ocupar su lugar.- como has estado?

-Bien y tu?- respondió, al igual que correspondió al abrazo.

-Itachi hazte a un lado...- ahora era Mikoto quien abrazaba a Sakura- mi niña tanto tiempo, estas hermosa.- dijo una vez que la soltó y la observo.

-Muchas gracias, señora Mikoto.

-La ultima vez que te vimos, eras una niña.- dijo Fugaku.

Sasuke se encontraba en un costado observando todo en silencio; en realidad lo único que observaba era la belleza de Sakura, desde que la vio entrar no pudo apartar sus ojos de ella, agradecía que ni Naruto, ni Itachi se dieran cuenta de su estado sino se reirían de él hasta el día de su muerte. Sakura se dio cuenta de la mirada de Sasuke y no pudo evitar verlo a los ojos, y sonreírle; Sasuke se sorprendió por la sonrisa, pero no lo demostró.

-Hola Sasuke...- dijo Sakura con una sonrisa, mientras se acercaba a él y lo abrazaba.- me da gusto verte.

-Hola...- era increíble hace una semana casi lo mata con la mirada, y ahora le sonríe, y no solo eso lo abraza- a mi también me da a gusto volver a verte.- dijo mientras correspondía al abrazo.

La mayoría de los presentes, bueno en realidad, los padres de ambos veían encantados la escena, ya que al parecer sus decisiones fueron correctas, Itachi solo sonreía ya tenía con que molestar a su hermano menor y Naruto no entendía nada, estaba creído que Sakura haría algo en contra de Sasuke en cuanto lo viera, pero fue todo lo contrario.

Así paso el día con ambas familias charlando y poniéndose al corriente con sus vidas; las mujeres hablando de sus típicas cosas de mujeres, y los hombres hablando de negocios y ultimando detalles para lo que seria la unión de sus empresas, y la de sus familias... y los jóvenes bueno ellos eran un caso aparte, Naruto e Itachi habían empezado una especie de guerra por ver quien era el que más molestaba a Sasuke; mientras que este los miraba con el ceño fruncido y buscando el momento prefecto para desaparecerlos del mapa, y Sakura solo se reía de cada cosa que decían o hacían.

-Al parecer hay cosas que no cambian- pensó Sakura, hasta que alguien le hablo.

-Y a ti que te ocurrió?

-Por que lo dices?-

-Porque la vez que nos vimos en mi oficina, me habías declarado la guerra y sinceramente creí no vendrías y mucho menos que me saludaras como lo hiciste.- le dijo Sasuke quien ya no había aguantado la intriga.

-Aun sigue sin gustarme la idea del compromiso, pero al parecer no me queda de otra, además mis padres y amigas me hicieron prometer que me comportaría, así que eso estoy haciendo.- dijo viéndolo a los ojos y volviendo a sonreír.

-Pero aun tienes ganas de deshacerte de mi? debo dormir con un ojo abierto?- pregunto divertido, pero aun así no estaba muy convencido de la actitud de la chica.

-Eso seria lo más recomendable... - Sakura pensaba que talvez Temari, tenia razón y Sasuke no era el mismo de antes. -Pero no te preocupes que me deshacere de ti cuando tenga la certeza de que pueda quedarme con ambas empresas.- dijo sonriendo y provocando la carcajada de Sasuke.

-Entonces supongo que deberé ir preparando mi testamento.- respondió a la broma de Sakura- pondré todo a tu nombre.

El día estaba acabando, dando paso la noche. La reunión había resultado de maravilla y todo estaba más que aclarado, Sakura y Sasuke se casarían y ambos se encargarían del manejo del negocio familiar.

Después de un largo, divertido y agradable día Sasuke se dirigió a su departamento, para poder descansar, aunque al día siguiente no trabajara, tenía cansancio acumulado; ni bien llego se fue derecho a su habitación, y sin apuro alguno cambio la ropa que traía puesta por su pijama.

-Talvez, con un poco de paciencia pueda recuperar a la antigua Sakura, a mi Sakura- fue el pensamiento de Sasuke, mientras se acostaba en su cómoda cama y se iba quedando dormido.


	8. Chapter 8

Los personajes no me pertenecen, la historia si.

* * *

Era un nuevo día, comienzo de semana por primera vez en mucho tiempo, pudo empezar un día de trabajo con sus 5 sentidos en buen estado; su fin de semana fue tranquilo en comparación a otros. El sábado, día del almuerzo con sus padres y los señores Haruno, no estuvo mal, aunque mentiría si dijera que no estuvo pendiente de los movimientos y palabras de Sakura; estaba más que seguro que ella tramaba algo, pero aunque la pelirrosa le aseguro que no tenía intención alguna de atentar contra su vida, no le creyó tanto; el día domingo tuvo que aguantar a sus amigos, Sai y Naruto, quienes se instalaron en su departamento y no se fueron hasta que se hizo tarde. Si se ponía a pensar en definitiva su fin de semana fue diferente, pero le gusto.

Tenía una gran cantidad de papeles que firmar y leer, agradecía enormemente que Naruto tendría cosas que hacer y que no estuviera molestándolo, por que estaba más que seguro que iba a correr sangre y esta vez Sai no podría salvar al rubio. Ya le faltaba poco, solo tenía que leer un documento más y listo, pero cuando estaba por empezar a hacerlo, escucho quejas y hasta se podría decir que gritos desde afuera; al parecer hoy tampoco podría librarse de Naruto, pero no era un rubio el que entraba en su oficina abriendo de golpe la puerta, era una pelirosa...

-Sasuke!- saludo la chica de ojos jade, con una sonrisa, lo saludo de la misma forma que lo hacia cuando eran amigos.

-Lo siento señor Uchiha, pero no pude detenerla- intento disculparse la secretaria, mirando de manera amenazante a Sakura quien solo sonreía divertida.

-Esta bien puedes retirarte- respondió Sasuke sin apartar la vista de Sakura.-

Una vez que estuvieron solos, la chica tomo asiento enfrente de Sasuke.

-Oye Sasuke de donde sacaste a tu secretaria, es demasiado molesta.

-Y tu dime, acaso no te enseñaron a tocar la puerta antes de entrar?- quiso sonar molesto.

-Ash pero fue culpa de ella.- respondió Sakura con los brazos cruzados y con un tono molesto.- si te hubiera avisado que estaba aquí, en vez de negarme la entrada, no habría pasado nada.

-Sin dudas eres amiga de Naruto.

-Eso es un cumplido o un insulto?- pregunto mirándolo de reojo.

-Jaja tómalo como quieras- le causaba gracia la actitud de ella, al parecer seguía siendo la misma Sakura que él conocía aunque ella lo negara.- y bien dime, a que debo el honor de tu visita?

-Pues estaba aburrida y se me ocurrió que podría visitarte- lo dijo de una forma que aquel que no la conociera le creería.

Sasuke solo sonrío, tanto por la actitud de ella, así como también por la escusa.- Dime no es que no te crea, pero acaso hoy no te verías con nuestras madres para almorzar?, pregunto porque Mikoto llamo hoy temprano para contármelo.

-Pues... lo cosa es que...- aunque lo odiara él sabía cuando ella mentía.- Ash esta bien, si así iba a ser.

-Pero?- le interrumpió Sasuke.

-Pero Tsunade ya de por sí es algo pesada, imagínate cuando se junta con Mikoto- explicaba mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba por toda la oficina.- no me malinterpretes, las quiero a ambas, pero pueden legar a ser insoportables.

-Tienes que entenderlas no se ven hace mucho, tienen que ponerse al día.- se estaba divirtiendo con la actitud de niña caprichosa de Sakura.

-Ese no es el problema, el problema es que soy yo las que las tiene que escuchar. Y no es solo eso, hablan de mí como si fuera que no estoy presente.

-Y por que no te negaste a ir con ellas?

-Porque estaba aburrida en casa, y mis amigas no ayudan mucho.- volvió a tomar asiento.- Hinata no hace otra cosa que preguntarme sobre Naruto, y Temari anda llorando por los rincones que extraña al problemático de su novio.- Había veces en las que Sakura se preguntaba quien de sus amigas estaba más loca.

-Así que te pregunta por Naruto? y dime porque no fuiste por él o por Sai?.- No era que le desagradara su visita, pero le parecía extraño que hubiera ido por él, cuando estaba más que claro quienes eran sus preferidos.

-Pues Naruto dijo que tenía cosas que hacer, como cuales? no me dijo. Y en cuanto a Sai, dijo que tenía una reunión. Yo creo que quisieron deshacerse de mí.

-Entonces yo era tu ultima opción para deshacerte de tu madre y la mía?- pregunto en un tono de decepción.

-Como crees.- Sakura le sonrío.- también estaba Itachi, pero tu oficina me quedaba más cerca.

Bien ese comentario si le molesto, y pensaba hacérselo saber pero antes de poder decir palabra alguna, el sonido de su celular llamo su atención. Sin dejar de mirarla atendió el llamado.

-Madre dime- Sakura dejo de sonreír, lo más seguro la llamada era para comprobar si ella se encontraba con él.- OH no me digas- una mirada de burla se poso sobre Sakura- no hay problema yo encargo. Adiós.

Sasuke seguía mirando de forma burlona a la chica, cada vez se impacientaba más con el silencio de él.

-Ya no lo soporto dime que te dijo?

-Pues que tu madre esta molesta contigo por haberte ido y...- lo tenía bastante claro, molestar a Sakura Haruno seria su nuevo hobby.- me dijo que te lleve a almorzar y que luego te lleve de paseo, en pocas palabras que estemos todo el santo día juntos.- lo dijo sonriendo con una tranquilidad, que en él no era normal.

Bien, el plan de Sakura era deshacerse de su madre y de la madre del Uchiha, y de sus amigas que cada día estaban más locas que una cabra; la idea era ir a ver a Sasuke, ya que tanto Naruto como Sai en teoría estaban ocupados, estaría con Sasuke el tiempo suficiente como para sacarlo de sus casillas, y enfadarlo, luego se iría feliz por haber realizado la maldad del día, no tenía ninguna intencion de pasar todo el día con Sasuke. Pero al parecer sus planes no estaban saliendo como esperaba.

-Dime que te negaste- la sonrisa de Sasuke le dio a entender que no lo hizo.

-Como crees que me negaría a estar en compañía de mi linda prometida.- Sakura lo miro con el ceño fruncido, pero aun así Sasuke no dejo de sonreír, al contrario.- así que iré a dejar estos papeles a mi hermano, mientras me esperas aquí, luego iremos a almorzar.

-Hmp.- fue lo único que respondió la pelirosa, mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Antes de que cruzara la puerta, Sasuke se volteo a mirarla.- Quieres que mi secretaria te traiga un te o un café?- pregunto amable.

-Estas loco, esa mujer me odia lo más seguro es que intente poner veneno en lo que me traiga.- ella aun recordaba la forma en que la otra mujer le miro. Algo le decía que debería tener cuidado con la secretaria.

-Eres una exagerada, pórtate bien mientras regreso.- dijo y salio de su oficina sin darle tiempo a Sakura de responder. Con la mirada seria se dirigió a su secretaria, quien lo veía con una sonrisa un tanto seductora.- Iré a dejar estos papeles, no quiero que nadie entre a mi oficina, mucho menos tu.

-Como ordene señor.- apretó los dientes, sabia él porque no le dejaba entrar, la metida pelirosa aun estaba adentro.

El azabache solo la miro y sin más se dirigió a dejar esos papeles.

Bajo del taxi con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, había llegado de viaje esa misma mañana, pero no estaba cansada, había dormido prácticamente todo el camino en el avión. Fue a su departamento, dejo sus cosas y volvió a salir, directo a la empresa del joven del cual según ella esta enamorada.

Una vez que llego al piso donde se encontraba la oficina, se dirigió con una sonrisa a la mujer que en esos momentos se encontraba atendiendo una llamada.

-OH señorita, buenos días- hablo la mujer una vez que termino la llamada.

-Buenos días, dime se encuentra Sasuke en su oficina.- más clara no pudo ser.

La secretaria lo pensó bien, tenía ordenes de no dejar entrar a nadie, pero tenía muy en claro la clase de relación que tenia su jefe con la chica que se encontraba frente a ella; a quien quería mentir en realidad sabia quien en esos momentos estaba dentro del lugar.

-Por supuesto, quiere que le avise que esta aquí?.- la maldad era visible en sus ojos.

-No. le daré una sorpresa.- pero la sorpresa se la llevo ella, cuando al entrar a la oficina vio a una joven pelirosa sentada en la silla de Sasuke y los pies sobre el escritorio.

Hasta donde tenía que ir Sasuke a dejar esos papeles, ya llevaba rato esperándolo y se estaba aburriendo. Empezó a caminar por todo el lugar, miro por la ventana, miro los estantes que ahí había. Debería aprovechar el tiempo para pensar en un plan para perder de vista a Sasuke, se sentó en el cómodo sillón del chico y alzo sus pies sobre el escritorio.

Varias ideas pasaban por su cabeza, pero ninguna le convencía; sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando se abrió la puerta de la oficina.

-Tú quien eres?- pregunto la rubia de ojos azules que se encontraba en el umbral de la puerta.

-Eh?-

-Que quien eres, y que haces en la oficina de mi Sasuke- la rubia parecía molesta.

-Tu Sasuke?- pregunto en voz baja.- em, mi nombre es Haruno Sakura mucho gusto.- ya tenía la forma de enfadar a Sasuke.

-Ino Yamanaka- respondió la rubia, mientras aceptaba el la mano que le ofreció la chica.- dime tu eres la hija del empresario hotelero? Hija del dueño del segundo hotel más famoso.

-Así es, en realidad es el primero más importante- por alguna extraña razón el nombre de la rubia se le hacia conocido, pero no recordaba de donde.

-Ja el primero es el de Sasuke, y hablando de él, donde esta?

-No lo se, dijo que lo esperara aquí.- dijo Sakura mientras volvía a tomar asiento.- dime lo buscas para algo importante? tal vez yo pueda ayudarte.

-El motivo por el cual lo busco no es de tu incumbencia, además dudo mucho que puedas ayudarme.- la actitud altanera de la chica empezaba a molestar a Sakura.

-Tienes razón no es de mi incumbencia, aun...- quien se creía la Yamanaka para hablarle de ese modo.- pero lamento informarte que tendrás que venir otro día por... Sasuke, me temo que hoy va a estar muy ocupado.- dijo sonriendo.

-Cuando me vea dejara todos sus pendientes. No será la primera vez que lo hace.- bien en definitiva mataría al Uchiha, porque razón? no lo sabía, solo sabía que la rubia la estaba sacando de sus casillas y ella se desquitaría con él.

-Pues me temo que esta vez no podrá hacerlo.- aun seguía sonriendo, no le iba a demostrar cuanto le desagradaba su presencia.

Ino estuvo a punto de contradecir a la pelirosa, y borrar la tonta sonrisa altanera que tenía, pero antes de poder hacerlo, una presencia masculina llamo la atención de ambas.

-Que...- fue lo único que pudo decir, ya que cuando se dio cuenta un cuerpo se tiro sobre él.

-Sasuke amor, no tienes idea de cuanto te extrañe.- dijo Ino mientras lo abrazaba, y de golpe lo beso. Sakura solo miraba la escena con molestia.

-Ino que demonios haces aquí?- corto el beso y separo a Ino de él, odiaba que la gente fuera tan empalagosa.

-Es que acaso, tu no me extrañaste?.- pregunto con un tono de niña.

-Ino en estos momentos estoy ocupado.

-Pero Sas...

-Uchiha... - Sakura ya se estaba cansando.- prometiste que me llevarías a almorzar y desde hace rato que llevo esperando.

-Tienes razón, lo siento.- respondió Sasuke. Que te parece si nos vamos yendo.

-Que? Ósea iras a comer con ella, envés de estar conmigo?- Ino recién conocía a la pelirosa, pero el solo hecho de que Sasuke la prefiera antes que a ella, la hacia que la odiara.

-Será en otra ocasión Ino.- dijo Sakura con burla mientra se acercaba a Sasuke, y este le ofrecía su brazo.

-Quien demonios te crees que eres, para irte con MI Sasuke?- separo bruscamente el brazo de Sakura del brazo de Sasuke, logrando que este se enfadara.

-Yo te diré quien es...- bien, una cosa es que le encantara molestar a la Haruno, pero no por eso iba a permitir que alguien la tratara mal, de nuevo.- ella es Sakura Haruno mi prometida.- dicho eso, tomo la mano de la pelirosa y salio de la oficina, dejando a una rubia helada por la noticia que acababa de escuchar.

* * *

Holas! Nuevo capi spero q les guste...a mi no m gusto mucho, creo q me falto más inspiracion...

Gracias por sus comentarios y por tomarse la molestia de leer...

Nos vemos...


	9. Chapter 9

Enojada? no... molesta? talvez. Sasuke intentaba adivinar el estado en el que se encontraba Sakura, desde que salieron de la oficina no había dicho palabra alguna, ni siquiera cuando llegaron al restoran donde almorzarían, solo abrio la boca para pedir lo que iba a comer y luego nada. Sasuke estaba perdiendo la poca paciencia que tenia, tanto le molesto la presencia de Ino a la pelirosa que por eso no hablaba con él?, incluso preferia que le dijera cosas, que intentara hacerlo enojar, que lo sacara de quicio, antes de que se quede callada e intente ignorarlo.

-Sucede algo Sakura?- bien, tenía que preguntarlo.

-Eh?... porque lo preguntas?- respondio levantando su vista, hasta encontrarse con los ojos negros del joven que tenía enfrente.

-Porque has estado callada hace un rato largo.- hablo Sasuke sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

-Hmp no tengo nada que decir.

Ninguno de los dos apartaba su mirada del otro, era como si quisieran ver lo que había dentro de la persona que tenían en frente. Era un juego de miradas, una preguntaba cosas, y la otra no tenía intención alguna de decir algo; pero Sasuke tenía que saberlo.

-Te molesto lo que paso en la oficina?- de una forma u otra tenían que hablar, no podían estar siempre así.

-Por que habría de molestarme?- respondio Sakura.

-Por que te conozco y se cuando algo te molesta.- dijo Sasuke, logrando que la chica riera por su comentario.- que es lo que te causa gracia?

-Es que... me parece estupido lo que acabas de decir.- dijo sonriendo.- tú no me conoces.

-Tanto no pudiste haber cambiado- dijo Sasuke molesto, ¿que no la conocia? se conocen desde bebés practicamente, como ella podía decir algo como eso.

-Jaja vamos Sasuke, te parece que eh cambiado tanto?-

-Puede que hayas cambiado un poco durante el tiempo que no nos vimos, pero se que eres la misma que yo conoci.

-Ese es el problema Sasuke... tu creiste conocerme, pero no fue así.- ahora la que hablaba seria y molesta era Sakura.

-No entiendo, explicate...- estaba empezando a tener una idea de adonde se estaba dirigiendo la conversacion/discucion.

-No es dificil de entender, reconozco que nunca fui una niña tránquila y que siempre me metía en problemas.- hablaba Sakura mirandolo a los ojos.- pero nunca fui capaz de hacer algo en contra de otra persona, aunque no me simpatizara; bueno solo en Naruto.

Bueno, ahora entendia, siempre supo que en algun momento en cuanto se encontraran, llegaria esa charla de desconfianza por parte de él.

-Sakura en ese momento yo...- no pudo seguir por que ella lo interrumpio.

-Si me hubieras conocido como dices, nunca me hubieras acusado como lo hiciste... o al menos me hubieras dado la oportunidad de decir mi version.- el solo recordar ese día molestaba enormemente a Sakura.- me miraste con odio Sasuke, dijiste cosas que de haberlas dicho otra persona no me hubieran lastimado, como lo hicierón. Se que ella era tu novia, pero YO era tu amiga.

-Se que fui un idiota contigo, y que tienes todo el derecho del mundo en estar enfadada conmigo...- nunca en su vida se había disculpado con nadie, pero ahora tenía que hacerlo, si queria recuperar a su amiga.- y que puede que no aceptes mis disculpas, pero... en verdad lo siento. Siento mucho haberte dicho lo que te dije. Y espero que puedas perdonarme.

Sakura relajo un poco la exprecion de su rostro. - Bien, acepto tus disculpas pero eso no quiere decir que te he perdonado, tendras que hacer mucho merito para eso, recuerda que me suspendierón y que me llevarón a vivir lejos, por tu culpa.

-No me lo vas a hacer facil verdad?- dijo suspirando aliviado, al menos ya parecia que no esta tan enojada con él.

-Por supuesto que no, Naruto dijo que tenía que hacerte sufrir por haberme separado de él.- sabía que Naruto estaría en problemás, pero sobreviviria.

-El dobe va a morir.- dijo con uns pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.

-Bien ahora otro tema.- Sasuke arqueo una ceja.- dime que tanto tendre que aguantar a la cerdo rubia que casi me mata en tu oficina?

-No tendras que cruzarte de nuevo con ella.- respondio riendo acausa del apodo que le puso Sakura a Ino.

-Seguro? porque creo que dejo muy en claro, que eres de ella.-

-Yo no soy de nadie y mucho menos de ella... ella solo es... una amiga.-

-Pero vaya manera de saludar que tiene tu amiga- bien, ya tenía el punto para molestarlo, además de que sabia que clase de amiga era.

-Te molesta?

-No, creo que yo tambien saludare a mis amigos como lo hizo ella.- ja, su plan estaba funcionando, Sasuke se estaba molestando.

-Que diran Sai y Naruto si los saludas así?

-Y quien dijo que ellos eran mis unicos amigos, para tu información hice muchas amistades.- dijo sonriendo, y pensando en esos amigos que de seguro, ahora querrían matarla.

-Te recuerdo que estas comprometida conmigo y que no se vería bien que besaras a otro que no sea yo!- no le gustaba para nada, la idea de que alguien la besara.

-El que parece que lo olvido fuiste tu.- vio que él iba a objetar, pero no lo dejo.- además, deberías cambiar de secretaria.

-Eh?... así ya recuerdo, no te preocupes hablare seriamente con ella, y no volvera a tratarte como lo hizo.-

-Eso espero.- si se volvia a encontrar con esa odiosa secretaria la dejaria calva.- ahora que terminamos de comer a donde iremos?

Sasuke estaba más tranquilo, se sentía mejor al haberse disculpado, ahora se preguntaba si todo iria bien, o si algo o mejor dicho alguien irrumpiria su paz; a quien queria engañar, estaba más que seguro que Sakura buscaria la forma de sacarlo de quicio con tal de que cancele su compromiso, cosa que por supuesto no tenia pensado hacer...


	10. Chapter 10

Los personajes no me pertenecen, la historia si…

Aburrimiento total, ya no sabía como acomodarse cada vez el maldito sofá se hacia más incomodo, se había sentado, recostado, vuelto a sentar, talvez si dabas vueltas alrededor del sofá encontraría una nueva forma de acomodarse, pero no… mirara como mirara lo seguía viendo de la misma forma.

-Temari, podrías dejar de dar vueltas me estas mareando.-

-Lo siento… pero es que estoy aburrida.- hablo la rubia mientras volvía a tirarse en el sofá.-dime Hinata, como haces para no aburrirte?.

-El libro que estoy leyendo es muy interesante, quieres leerlo?- pregunto ofreciéndole el libro que tenía en sus manos, logrando que la otra chica la mirara raro.- ya esta bien… estoy igual que tú pero no se me ocurre nada.

-Hubiéramos aceptado ir con Sakura a almorzar con su madre.- dijo Temari tirada en el sofá mirando el techo.

-Si, pero ya es un poco tarde, podríamos ir a pasear por ahí.-

Temari empezaba a reconsiderar la idea de su amiga hasta que un pensamiento le hizo fruncir el ceño -Oye Hinata tengo una duda.

-Dime- hablo Hinata sentándose cerca de Temari.

-Crees que los chicos ya se dieron cuenta de que no estamos en casa?

-Pues conociéndolos supongo que si- Hinata también se preguntaba lo mismo, llevaban días desde que habían llegado de Inglaterra, era más que seguro que hubieran notado su ausencia.

-Sabes…- dijo Temari volviendo a llamar la atención de la ojiperla- extraño al problemático de Shikamaru, pero de seguro estará tan enfadado que no creo querer verlo.

-Enfadado será poco, pero tarde o temprano nos encontraran, solo espero que para ese entonces a Sakura se le ocurra un buen pretexto.

-Vamos Hinata, ambas sabemos que Sakura solo tiene que ponerles cara de niña buena y tanto Shikamaru como tu primo ceden a todo lo que ella les dice.

-Eso es cierto, me pregunto como lo hace.- dijo Hinata mientras sonreía.

-Yo creo que es bruja.- Temari también sonreía, mientras se imaginaba a Sakura haciendo hechizos.

Unos suaves golpes en la puerta llamaron la atención de ambas chicas, ambas se miraron como decidiendo quien se tomaría la molestia de abrir, la rubia no hizo ningún intento de cambiar de posición en el sofá, por lo que Hinata soltando un bufido se levanto de su lugar caminando en dirección asía la puerta.

-No me importaría que Sakura fuera bruja, mientras que nos evite una dolorosa muerte, la seguiré queriendo.- escucho Hinata mientras agarraba el picaporte.

-Pues yo creo que será una muerte rápida.- respondió Hinata riendo, al momento que terminaba de abrir la puerta sin siquiera mirar quien se encontraba del otro lado.

-Pues una muerte rápida es la que tendrán.- dijo una voz grave, haciendo que Hinata mirara horrorizada a quien había hablado y a su acompañante, y provocando que Temari deseara que el bendito sofá se la tragara.

-Ho… hola- saludo Hinata sumamente nerviosa.

Definitivamente todo estaba yendo bien, al menos por el momento, por un momento creyó que no llegaría con vida al día siguiente, pero al parecer Sakura no tenía algo preparado en su contra, o tal vez estaba esperando a que él se descuidara, para poder deshacerse de su existencia… sería Sakura capaz? Mejor era no averiguarlo.

-Oye Sasuke vamos por un helado.- pidió la pelirosa mientras jalaba a Sasuke asía la heladería.

Había tomado asiento en una pequeña mesa con dos asientos que se encontraba afuera de la heladería mientras el pelinegro pedía sus helados; después de almorzar habían paseado por el centro de la ciudad, hablaban de cosas sin importancia, a veces Sakura aprovechaba para molestar a Sasuke, o para ignorarlo, eso si que lo hacia enfadar, había pasado un buen día en compañía del chico, tanto que dejo de lado por un momento sus planes para deshacerse de él; pero solo hasta que terminara su helado. La chica dirigió su mirada asía donde se encontraba su acompañante, lo vio con una expresión seria mientras la chica que lo atendía lo comía con la mirada, sonrío divertida al acordarse de todas las veces que pasaba lo mismo cuando después de clases iban a tomar algo y eran atendidos por una chica esta se le quedaba mirándolo embobada, habían cosas que no cambiaban.

-En que tanto piensas?.- Sasuke interrumpió sus pensamientos, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cuando había llegado.

-En que hay cosas que no cambian.-respondió mientras agarraba su helado.

-Como por ejemplo?-

-Hay muchos ejemplos, no me voy a poner a contarlos.- ni siquiera lo miraba.

-Dime uno.- le molestaba que ella no lo mirara a la cara.

-Por ejemplo, sigues llamando la atención de la población femenina y lo único que haces es ignorarlas.- dijo sin descuidar de su preciado helado.

-Vaya… no sabía que hiciera tal cosa.- Sakura lo miro de reojo.- pues yo no tengo la culpa de que no puedan resistirse a mi belleza.- dijo con una sonrisa de lado.

-Además sigues siendo extremadamente arrogante.- dijo Sakura fulminándolo con la mirada.

-Pues así me quieres.-

Antes de que Sakura pudiera responderle su celular empezó a sonar, a Sasuke no le agrado la interrupción del aparato, así como tampoco le gusto la expresión de Sakura, quien al ver el identificador de llamadas, abrió enormemente sus ojos y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Algo le decía que esa llamada era para avisarle de la fecha de su muerte.


End file.
